KnB : Owner's Guide and Manual Maintenance
by Jesslyn Tjiang
Summary: Hanya sebuah buku panduan untuk human android terfavorit anda


**Kurobas : Owner's guide and maintenance manual **

Jika anda sedang membaca buku panduan ini, maka berbanggalah karena anda telah memiliki satu set human android MIDORIMA SHINTAROU! Oh, dan tolong baca baik-baik buku panduan ini agar anda tahu bagaimana seluk beluk android anda dan tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam pengoperasian.

Ketika pertama kali dinyalakan(?) MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda akan melihat ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian bertanya "Kau siapa?", anda diharapkan menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya jika anda merupakan pemiliknya atau dia akan men-shut down dirinya sendiri dan akan sangat sulit untuk direstart ulang.

**Basic Information : **  
Name : Midorima Shintarou  
Gender : Male  
Species : Human  
Dere type : Tsundere  
Height : Short - Below Average - Average - Above Average - Tall  
Weight : Light - Below Average - Average - Above Average - Obese  
Skin type : Normal

**Accesories** :  
Android anda dilengkapi dengan aksesoris berikut :

• Satu buah kacamata  
• Buku horoskop tahunan  
• Lucky Item  
• Satu set seragam shutoku high  
• Perban

(Jika ada aksesoris yang rusak, tolong segera diperbaiki agar MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda tidak bingung dengan barangnya yang rusak)

**Perangai** :  
Macam-macam perangai dari MIDORIMA SHINTAROU adalah sebagai berikut : (note : perubahan behaviour dapat terjadi apabila hubungan anda dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU semakin dekat)  
• **Default**  
Dalam keadaan ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan bertingkah biasa saja, ya, biasa saja dalam artian membawa lucky item kemana-mana dan membuka buku horoskopnya tiap hari, what do you expect?  
• **Irritated**  
Dalam keadaan ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU tidak akan berinteraksi dengan anda karena kebiasaan anda yang membuatnya jijik dengan anda, plus, dia akan menjauhi anda sampai anda sadar dan merubah kebiasaan anda  
• **Protective, Obsessive and *piiip*  
**Well, ini akan terbuka ketika anda memasuki tahap 'intim' dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda, berbahagialah karena MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan melindungi anda kapanpun dan dimanapun! Dan dengan terbukanya behaviour ini, maka mode tsundere juga akan terbuka, nikmatilah MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda sepenuhnya, gyahahaha (note : penjelasan diberikan seminim mungkin untuk kepuasan lebih lanjut)

**Mode** :  
Berikut ini adalah beberapa mode dari MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda :  
• **Normal**  
Dalam mode ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda akan bertingkah normal, dan sepertinya akan sedikit memerintah anda, bersabarlah dan cobalah membuka mode selanjutnya jika anda tidak menyukai mode yang ini  
• **Basketball Player** (locked)  
Cara membuka : mode ini hanya akan terbuka jika anda membawa MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda ke lapangan basket.  
Dalam mode ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda hanya akan bermain basket sampai ia bosan, jadi harap dibiarkan saja

• **Tsundere** (locked)  
Cara membuka : Lakukanlah pendekatan dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda  
Dalam mode ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan membantah setiap kata yang anda keluarkan, apalagi kata-kata yang bermaksud menggodanya. Plus, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda akan lebih banyak ber-blushing ria. Belum puas? Unlock mode selanjutnya!

• **Intimate** Mode  
Cara membuka : Habiskan waktu anda lebih banyak dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU dan lakukanlah hal-hal yang MIDORIMA SHINTAROU sukai  
Dalam mode ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan berbalik menggoda anda dan lebih sering mengajak anda berbicara, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan berusaha untuk menarik perhatian anda dan bonusnya, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU lebih memilih untuk tidur seranjang dengan anda. anda harus banyak berhati-hati jika MIDORIMA SHINTAROU memasuki mode ini, jangan sampai terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan, errr maksudnya tidak diinginkan

**FAQ** :  
Q : MIDORIMA SHINTAROU saya bertanya "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" saat saya pertama kali menyalakannya, apa yang harus saya lakukan?  
A : Well, sebaiknya anda me restart MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, kami pihak JECCHIN INC berusaha untuk memperbaikinya  
Q : MIDORIMA SHINTAROU saya bertingkah aneh setiap saya mendekat dan kemudian wajahnya memerah, apa yang terjadi?  
A : Kemungkinan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda sudah mulai tertarik dengan anda, silahkan lakukan pendekatan agar INTIMATE mode terbuka

**Troubleshooting** :  
Q : MIDORIMA SHINTAROU saya lebih menyukai teman saya dibanding saya sendiri, apa yang harus saya lakukan?  
A : Kemungkinan anda kurang berkomunikasi dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda, well, masalah ini merupakan masalah berat dan susah ditangani, lebih mudah jika anda men-shut down MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda dan membawanya ke JECCHIN INC agar diganti dengan yang baru, dengan biaya tentunya.  
Q : MIDORIMA SHINTAROU saya tidak berhenti mendengarkan ramalan bintang di radio meskipun siarannya sudah habis?! Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia sedang error?  
A : Kemungkinan besar begitu, silahkan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda di restart ulang

**Jika anda masih memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan hubungi kami di 081444444444 atas nama JECCHIN INC, selamat menikmati MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda. **

* * *

*hening*  
Akhirnya selesai juga buku panduan ini ._.  
Well, apakah author harus ngelanjutin ini atau finish disini saja? ._.a

dan maaf atas tulisannya yang acak-acakan, author newbie #plak XD  
akhir kata, RnR~


End file.
